


Empty hearts and vacant places

by Vebira



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Paperhat - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vebira/pseuds/Vebira
Summary: The world is grey and Flug feels blue, so blue he'd rather be red. Black Hat senses the danger and comes to end his misery.





	Empty hearts and vacant places

There were nights they did not speak about.

These were the sad, grey nights, when the rain was pouring, when the fog was clouding the streets and the beings of darkness started to creep along the walls, in search for unsuspecting victims. These were the nights when no sane citizen of Hatsville stayed outdoors, and they warned their children, telling them cruel myths and fearful legends about the tall man with a top hat who lived inside the ominous house on the hill. These were the nights when the scientist of the manor would curl up on his bed, sobbing or being quiet, hugging his own self desperately and mumbling futile reassurances aloud against his harmful thoughts. These were the nights when everything seemed so deprived of colour Dr. Flug couldn't help but decide to see something red.

He was leaning against the wooden frame, his body facing towards the door. The boxcutter trembled in his hands, scratching his skin a bit, not enough to cause real pain, not enough to be bewildering, not enough. He'd had to press harder for that, he'd had to stop being a coward for a moment. But it was enough for an eldritch being to sense.

Black Hat jumped into the shadows on his wall and travelled through the corridors only to materialize in the room of the doctor, right beside him. He saw the little fresh wound and the running drops of blood on his forearm. He angrily slapped the tool out of the other's hand. They both stared at the boxcutter, which scattered around on the floor with an unnerving metallic sound.

All was still for a moment.

Then Black Hat snapped.

"ARE YOU DOING THIS AGAIN?" he screeched at the doctor, who slowly covered his head with his hands, whimpering. The demon grabbed his wrist, gripping the frail joint with supernatural strength, somehow managing not to break the bones. He pulled the human up to stand, then pushed him on the bed. He fell down like rag doll, sitting and covering his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm... " he muttered, his tears drenching the paperbag. Black Hat reached under the fabric covering his face and clenched his cheeks, making it so he couldn't speak a word.

"Shut up!" He stepped over, his foot meeting the threatening tool, his shoe crashing it to powerless pieces. Flug shivered as he shifted his eyes to the floor and then back again at his boss' face. "How many times must I tell you to quit it! You are miserable enough, and I do not want to clean up the mess you'd make" he scoffed. _Not speaking of he'd have to find another scientist, and honestly, even this current one was second-rate._ He thought, but said no words. His eyes glowed like carmine fire in the dark, and after the doctor's breath calmed down somewhat, he unhanded him.

Black Hat turned on his heels to the door, kicked the remains of the boxcutter on his way out, but a firm grasp on his coat made him stop. He curiously looked back at Flug, but couldn't meet his eyes, as his face was lowered.

"... Stay. Please" he pled, with trembling hands and creaking voice. The demon tilted his head, thinking hard. He turned and yanked away the doctor's arm.

"Fine!" he barked, pushing off his coat to thin air. He kneeled on the bed, between Flug's legs, dangerously near to his groins. He leaned in and pushed the other into the sheets, unbelievably gentle touches covered his chest, the doctor was always so amazed at how delicate these claws could be.

Flug closed his eyes and gave in to the overwhelming sensation of need and significance. It was so easy to lose himself in the cold fingerpints, too easy to forget his own concerns and feel at ease.

He came to a sudden freezing touch on his behind with a loud gasp, being startled by his boss' tendrils. They were both naked already, and he had no idea how this happened, but he didn't have time to lament on the situation. The lips of the demon were tough and cool, his tongue roamed around his body, his teeth occasionally piercing his light skin. He let out a shaky moan when Black Hat arrived at a sensitive spot, and he felt desire successfully invading his lower regions.

He tensed and he pressed his body to the other, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. His toes curled at the sensation of being entered, it made him see galaxies, and his head got fuzzy by the nebulae. He whimpered and his cries became higher and louder as the demon set the pace. He was digging his nails into the other's back, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Flug screamed the name of his boss, and got a sloppy kiss in return.

As they both came, the darkness seemed to fade, grey clouds travelling onwards, and the distant lights of the stars peeking through the atmosphere.

They were both breathing heavily, sweat quietly sliding down on their sides. Black Hat dropped himself next to the exhausted scientist. He didn't leave immediately after, for what Flug was sincerely grateful. They were laying there, silently, without angry words, without blame. Flug looked up at the ceiling and imagined the constellations of the night sky.

It was calm, and the closeness of the other made him feel like it was alright. It will be alright.

The demon was right by his side, frigid and perfect. He laid there motionless and emotionless, his arms open, as if they were inviting him. The doctor snuggled closer, cautiously wrapping his hands around his chest. He let his heavy head rest on his skin, right above where a human's heart would be, and he quietly mumbled his name before dozing off to sleep.

There was another upside to these dark hours, and that was that he wasn't forcibly awoken by 6 a.m. in the next morning, he finally had time for his neglected body to get a reasonable amount of rest.

When he woke up, the place beside him was empty and cold.

These were the nights they did not speak about.


End file.
